


Shifted Perspectives

by DarkJediQueen



Series: This Strange Skin [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Shifter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denying who you are never works out. It just takes Spencer a lot longer to learn that lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifted Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : Charlie_Remington

Spencer Reid hadn't dreamt of the moon in years before six months ago. The moon held no sway over him. Yet he dreamed of it so much lately that he ached. The animal inside of him wanted to run under the trees with the moon on his coat. A coat he hadn't worn in over eleven years. At sixteen his animal side had been fully grown and the need to shift hadn't been able to be fought. It had been the last time. He passed for human now. He was safe in the FBI. There were no shifters in the BAU. 

Opening his eyes, Spencer looked around the barn, a little heartbroken to not be out in the woods like he had in his dream. He hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep leaning against the wall. He moved easily and stood. He stopped when he heard the shuffling of paws. Grabbing his gun from it's holster, Spencer moved to the edge of the railing and looked down to see a gray wolf standing in the middle of the barn. It looked up at him with knowing eyes. Spencer resisted the urge in his own body to shift and stamped it down. 

The wolf had to be one of the RCMP, looking for something to scent to track the UnSub. Spencer put his gun up and the wolf seemed to be surprised. He moved inwards to the bedding and grabbed the thin blanket there. He tossed it down so that the wolf could scent it. The wolf moved carefully, never really taking his eyes off of Spencer until he bent to sniff at it. The wolf nodded at him before taking off out the door. 

It didn't surprise him that there were shifters in the employ of the RCMP. It made sense as there was so much wilderness. The Vegas police had a few on roster as well, Spencer had recognized them when they had been there. They hadn't acknowledged him at all. He'd been happier for it. The wolf that had just left would never see him again, he didn't need to worry about it. Instead, he went back to what he was good at, figuring people out.

XxXxXxX

Aaron stopped when he saw Reid moving towards him in the upper area of the barn. He was shocked though when the genius holstered his gun. Reid wasn't afraid. Instead he moved out of sight. He returned seconds later, dropping a blanket down to the ground. He didn't take his eyes off his younger agent as he stepped closer, he only did when he bent his head to sniff. He stepped back to look at Reid again, all he saw there was the look that he always wore on cases. Determination. There was no indication of how he knew what Aaron was and the older man was pretty sure that the genius did. Maybe not who he was but what he was, yes. 

With a nod, Aaron turned to leave the barn, taking off without anyone seeing him. He wandered to and fro for an hour before something surprised him. Pain clutched at his front leg and then he was down. He looked at the trap that was now clamped on him. The pain was so much that wouldn't be able to shift back to human form. He hoped that it was Morgan or Prentiss that found him. He didn't want anyone on the RCMP to find him. They could shoot him. He settled in. When he wasn't at the house or with the team for too long, they would look for him. Morgan knew that he was hunting the UnSub in wolf form. 

Aaron was happy that he'd chosen to go into the barn when he did. Something that he'd wanted for a while was in his grasp now. Pulling a human into the world of shifters was rarely done. Especially to someone like Reid. Reid's world was science. The life of a shifter wasn't rooted in science. Reid though knew of shifters. He could have what he wanted. 

XxXxXxX

Morgan was worried. Hotch had been gone too long with no check ins. He'd been listening for howls. He knew the unit chief's howl as much as he knew his own growl. Prentiss could tell that he was agitated. Even Reid was starting to worry. The UnSubs were taken care of and Hightower was on his way to the RCMP station. JJ and Rossi were talking with the officers that remained. Reid's eyes hadn't left the forest. The only thing that they needed to do was find Hotch and they would be ready to head into the RCMP headquarters and fully close the case. 

"Prentiss and I'll start to look for him. Reid you..."

"I'm going with you."

"Reid..."

"No," Reid said his eyes flashing in the light. Morgan was a little shocked at the determination in his voice. "JJ and Rossi can stay here and take care of things. He's not answering his radio and his cell is off."

"Fine. Stay close."

Reid nodded and waved for him to go first. He stayed true to his word, he stayed in between Prentiss and him as they spread out and started to look for a trail. Morgan and Prentiss though were looking for a different trail than what Reid was. He was worried for Hotch. He knew that hunters were in the woods and he knew that also meant traps. He worried that was what had happened. 

After nearly an hour of careful traveling, Morgan turned to Reid to call out to him but stopped when he saw that Reid was stopped dead and his head tilted like he was listening for something. Morgan tried to listen as well but before he could zero in on what the genius was hearing he was off like a bat out of hell, running into an area they hadn't checked over. Morgan looked at Prentiss and then they followed after him, guns drawn. 

When Morgan saw Reid stopped in a small clearing he almost pulled the young man back until he got a good look at the wolf in the trap. It was Hotch. How the hell were they going to explain this? Prentiss reached out and grabbed at Reid but he ducked out of her reach and stepped closer to Hotch. The kid was insane. 

"It's fine. Morgan, trust me." Reid didn't turn to him. "Can you get one of the RCMP here?" Then the genius was moving forward again. This time he dropped to his knees and reached out to touch the trap. Morgan was shocked. Had Hotch told him? Why was he wanting someone of the RCMP here?

"You're safe. I'm just going to release it. Please try not to move." Reid popped open the trap and before Hotch could jerk his front paw back, Reid had his hand on his shoulder, holding it in place. He touched around the wound and smiled. "It's not broken. When you shift back, you'll be able to get it treated with little issue."

Hotch turned and looked at Morgan, there was fear in his eyes. Reid knew shifters but didn't know that it was Hotch. He thought it was one of the Mounties. Reid had been in the barn for most of the day. He must have been in there when Hotch had slipped in to get a scent. Still it didn't explain. There were few humans that knew of shifters, it was safer that way. There was no way to get Reid out of there though. Hotch could stay the wolf or shift back. 

"Morgan, you aren't getting anyone. If he can't shift, he's going to need help."

"Pretty Boy, step back with me." Morgan moved forward only to tug him back. He pulled Reid with him and as soon as Reid was clear, Hotch shifted. His jacketed arm was ripped and bloodied. 

"No." Reid started to shake his head, his eyes wide. He jerked out of Morgan's hold and turned to look at him. "You aren't...NO! Please no."

"Reid?" Morgan asked as he took a step closer to the genius who was stepping back farther from the three of them. His eyes flashed but there was no way that Morgan saw what he thought he did. It had to have been a trick of the light. 

"All three of you?" Reid asked. He looked frightened. He hadn't looked that scared since Georgia. When Prentiss took a step towards him as well his eyes flashed again. This time there was no mistaking it. Gold eyes stared at him and he gasped. Reid looked down at Hotch again, who hadn't moved and then he was gone. He took off like the wind and before Morgan could even think of going after him, Hotch spoke.

"Let him go. He's not going to get lost."

"Hotch, he's..." Prentiss seemed as dumbfounded as the other two.

"A shifter." Hotch carefully stood, keeping his arm close to his chest. "He was in the barn and really I didn't think much of him not being surprised at seeing me. We can follow him to make sure that he makes it back but I don't want to exacerbate his fear."

"He's a shifter scared of other shifters," Morgan pointed out. That never spoke well.

"No. He was fine with me when he thought I was one of the RCMP. You saw him. He only got scared when he saw it was me. He's scared of shifters he's close to."

Morgan remembered what the kid had told him of his time at home in Vegas. The same kids who picked on him had to be part of his pack, at least some of them. To have the people who were supposed to be family pick on you. "You're right. But how did he not know? How did we not know? We've worked with him over five years and nothing. How did we not smell it Hotch? How did he?"

"If that was one of the three of us, what would we have done with that much fear taking us over?" Hotch seemed too calm for Morgan's liking but when the older man finally started moving in the direction that Reid had gone, he sighed in relief. 

"Shifted," Prentiss answered.

"Exactly. I don't think he's shifted in a very long time. Couple that with his coffee consumption, it messes with his scent. He's probably smelled wholly human for a long time."

"That's right, coffee...too much and it does mess with scent." Morgan had forgotten about that fact. It was well known but only worked on the young ones. He'd never known a shifter that willingly wouldn't shift to animal form. 

"Yes, especially when one doesn't shift. I'm wondering if he chose the FBI and the BAU for this reason. We need to get back and finish this case up and then we can deal with this. Give Reid some time to calm down."

XxXxXxX

Aaron watched Reid as he boarded the plane in between Dave and Garcia. The younger man hadn't looked at Prentiss, Morgan, or him since they'd arrived back at the house. Instead he'd stuck close to Dave nearly the entire time. The older profiler had noticed it and Aaron had motioned for him to stick close to him. His friend had agreed, even if he didn't know why.

Dave had even gone as far as to sit next to Reid on the plane, keeping him separate from the rest. Aaron had even convinced JJ and Garcia to take the seats across. It was going to be the middle of the night when they got home but Aaron knew what he was going to do. Instead of going home and drinking, he was going to follow Reid home. 

While the DC area had no 'pack' each little area did make their own pack. Quantico had several small ones and for Aaron his pack was his team. Reid had been in that pack even before the revelation. Now he was even more part of his pack. He just needed to figure out why being near shifters he knew had scared him so much. There was no way it was a good thing. He had a little time before Morgan was going to try and fix things. Morgan wasn't subtle when he saw that Reid was in pain. Of course, Aaron wasn't planning on being subtle either. 

When he had seen Reid approaching him in the woods, he'd been happy. Then the fear in his eyes when Aaron changed. He never wanted to see that fear in anyone’s eyes but especially directed at him. It was worrying. Even though he had been 'packless' for many years, he'd never been alone. Before Morgan, the BAU team had been wholly human except for him. When he wanted though, Marines from the base would run with him. Then Morgan joined the team and Aaron had known who he was instantly. Prentiss had been a surprise but a welcome one. The three of them had formed a pack in the few years. He felt sick to his gut that Reid had been on the edges the entire time. That he'd pushed his animal side down so far that he smelled and felt human. He knew that he had a fuller picture of what Reid's life had been before college and what it had been in college, fuller than Morgan knew. He knew that Reid had opened up to Morgan about the bullying but Aaron had seen it when he and Gideon had gone to Cal-Tech. He saw what some of the older students had done to him. 

Of course, he'd never even thought that those around him treated him that way because he was a shifter. He saw it as jealousy and ignorance. It all made perfect sense though. Shifter children left the pack all the time for college. Most of the time they went back to the pack after. Reid had run from his pack and ended up in an area where shifters strayed away from. For Morgan it was a way to escape his past. For Prentiss it was a way out of her mother's reach. For Aaron it had been more a want of the job more than a want of an escape from his pack, that had just been a bonus for him. 

Aaron had given Reid some space. Just enough time for him to think that no one would be stopping by. He was seated in his car, looking up into Reid's apartment. He knew that the genius was restless. He moved around the apartment a great deal. As time ticked closer to midnight, Aaron made up his mind. He had left his guns at the office. He didn't want to scare Reid and the guns were unnecessary. 

There was no doorman for Reid's building but there was a key that would get someone inside. Everyone on the team had one. He knew that he had a key to the actual apartment and that Morgan did. He wouldn't be shocked if Reid was planning on changing his locks and changing who had keys. 

When he knocked on Reid's door, he turned his hearing into the apartment and listened. He heard the sound of steps up to the door and then a sigh but the door didn't open. He waited. Not shifting. No looking away from the door. He didn't stare through the peep hole though. He just waited. 

"Go away, Hotch."

"Reid, I can't do that. You know that. I promise that I'm not here to do anything other than talk." When there was no noise on the other side of the door, Hotch let a sigh escape. "I'm worried about you. I'm worried about the reaction you had. I don't know what you know of the world you belong in but you were so scared of Morgan, Prentiss, and I that you should have shifted. Your instinct should have been to shift and run."

"I know." The whispered words were uttered just before the door was opened. "I figured it would be Morgan."

"I've been outside for a while."

Reid didn't step back from the doorway. An alpha show that was rare in the young genius. Aaron smiled on the inside. "I'd rather do this anywhere but here."

That shocked Aaron. This was Spencer's home, his turf. He shouldn't want to leave it. Unless he was afraid of being in a room alone with him. He shifted his stance to show Reid that he wasn't leaving. Finally, after several minutes, Reid stepped back to allow him into the apartment. The genius went right for the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Aaron made himself look around the apartment. He'd only ever been the place a few times mostly to pick up or drop off files. 

"I have water, beer, and coffee. Do you want anything?" Reid's tone was respectful but it reminded him of when he'd been on dilaudid. It set him and his instincts on edge. 

"Reid, Spencer." Aaron took a step towards him and stopped when the genius's eyes flashed. The gold was there and it was bright in the slightly dark room. Aaron took a chance and moved even closer. For every step closer, Spencer took one back until he was in a corner. The second his back touched the counter, Spencer's eyes darted left and right but before he could try and make an escape, Aaron stepped up and trapped the genius. He'd make his apologies later. 

"Back up, Hotch. Now," the younger man growled at him. Spencer's eyes were gold again. 

"Make me, Spencer," Aaron challenged. 

A lower growl escaped from Spencer's throat but it was stopped halfway through. The genius's eyes widened and then the gold was gone. Aaron marveled at his control. But he could smell that Spencer was on the edge. The scent of the animal inside of him was coming to the top. He just needed to push a little more. Hands on his upper arms brought Aaron back to what he should be doing. Spencer's grip was tight but not painful, not yet. If Spencer had been shifting over the years, he might have been able to move him enough to escape, but as a human, he had no chance. 

Swallowing to remove the taste of betrayal from his mouth, Aaron let his thoughts go back in time. He could do this. 

"Go ahead, genius. Show me." Aaron let the same disdain color his voice. He watched the same emotions pass across Spencer's face. He felt just as sick the first time he'd done it. "Is that why you can't pass your weapons qualification? You aren't even a regular human."

The gold flashed in Spencer's eyes as Aaron broke the grip he had on his upper arms and grabbed Spencer's arms instead, spinning them both and slamming Spencer into the wall to the left. The picture frame a few inches away rattled and threatened to fall but it stayed. 

"Show me, smart guy!" Another thump against the wall and then he was flying backward. He hadn't realized that Spencer had changed his position like he had. He'd used Aaron's hold on him to get a leg up and with a good shove he'd went back into the cabinets behind him. Spencer just smirked at him before he started to move. Aaron was quicker though. A deep breath and then he had Spencer on the floor, on his stomach, in the living room. "You couldn't even get out of a wet paper bag could you?"

Spencer struggled and got his arms under himself, shoving up. Aaron rode the buck and then grabbed one of his wrists and pulled. He didn't stop until the hand was at Spencer's lower back. They both dropped to the ground, every bit of the air the genius had in his lungs was forced free. While he was winded, Aaron grabbed his other arm and pinned it the same. Anger. He needed to fuel Spencer's anger. There were a few subjects that he wasn't going to touch. He wasn't that far gone.

"Am I going to have to tutor you in this as well? Will you do any better or are you going to fail every single time?" Aaron hissed those words into the younger man's ear. The body under him went still. "Can you follow through with anything in your life? Or do you give up?"

Nothing happened like he thought it would. He was prepared for Spencer to try and buck him off again. He was prepared for Spencer's biting scathing wit to be turned on him. He wasn't prepared for Spencer to get his legs under him and surge up with all he had. He was so shocked he let go of the younger man's hands and was thrown backwards to land on his back. His head cracked off the floor and his lungs were airless. He tried to inhale but he couldn't breath through the pain in his head. 

All he saw was shining gold eyes. It was just dark enough in the living room that the eyes reflected the light from the kitchen. Then those eyes were moving and a hand was at his throat and it squeezed as Spencer settled on his chest. He felt the claws and didn't move. The wrong move now and he could be not among the living. He hadn't wanted to make the genius this mad. He didn't think that Spencer could get this mad. 

"Is this what you want, Hotch?" Spencer asked as he leaned closer. His breath was hot on Aaron's face. "You want to see the part of me that I keep hidden?"

"Yes." Claws retreated and Aaron took in a deep breath. As he settled the breath in his chest, the grip was back but it was just with human fingers. His eyes still shone with gold light but he was fully human everywhere else on his body. He'd been so close. 

Aaron's final idea had three outcomes. Spencer would rage and kill him, punch him, or he'd get laid. He was hoping for one of the last two but he wasn't discounting the first. Aaron gripped the back of Spencer's head and pulled it closer. He pressed their lips together in a firm kiss and waited. The genius gasped but didn't pull away. Instead his eyes closed and the hand at his neck slid around back to pull him even closer. Spencer's tongue darted to lick at his lips and he easily opened to allow Spencer to taste him. The body above him completely relaxed into him. 

It wasn't long before the tangling of their tongues turned harsh. He could feel his hardness press into the younger man and hardness pressed back into him. Letting go of Spencer's head, Aaron grabbed his hips and started to thrust up into him. The kiss was broken and the genius rested his head on Aaron's shoulder, panting. 

"Please, Hotch." Spencer was breathless. The scent of their arousal was heady in the air. The younger man uttered encouragement and met him thrust for thrust before he keened once and bit down on the side of Aaron's neck, the scent of his release filled the air. The surge from the claiming bite had Aaron crashing after him. He hadn't come in his pants since he'd been a teenager. He'd never had sex on the floor before.

"Spencer?" Aaron asked when he felt the younger man just slump fully onto him. His steady even breathing told Aaron that he was asleep. It wasn't hard to stand with his charge in his hands. Thankfully the bedroom door was open. He set Spencer down in the middle of his bed to strip him down. The genius didn't need to go to sleep in clothes covered in his release. He smiled when Spencer stayed awake enough to help him get out of his clothes. He adjusted his own as he moved to the bathroom to get a wet rag to clean the sleeping man. 

After he cleaned and covered up the younger man, Aaron sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking Spencer's back to calm him back down into full sleep. 

"Don't leave," Spencer begged as he rolled over. He hand flopped out and grabbed at him. "Please."

"Okay but I need to lock the door and strip at the minimum."

Spencer nodded agreement and settled back down, closing his eyes. 

When Aaron came back to the bed ten minutes later, after locking the door, stripping out of his clothes, and cleaning himself up, Spencer was dead asleep. He cuddled into the younger man's back and held him close, a small smile spread on Spencer's face. 

XxXxXxX

Aaron wasn't sure what woke him up but he knew he wasn't in his bedroom. It didn't sound or smell right. Then the sound of breathing muffled by a blanket told him he wasn't alone. The night before came back and he wondered why Spencer was so far down the bed that he was under the whole blanket. It wasn't until he started to move the blanket that he realized that it wasn't flesh that was pressed against him. It was fur. He lifted the blanket slowly and just enough to see the top of Spencer's head. He was small, small even for the red wolf that he was. Judging by his size, Spencer had never shifted much at all. Probably the last time had been when he'd had the final forced change on him at age sixteen. He was beautiful, though. 

Carefully pulling the blanket the rest of the way off of them both, Aaron smiled. Spencer was dead asleep curled up in the shelter created by Aaron's body. If having sex and cuddling was what Spencer needed to change, he could do it. He needed to touch the fur pressed against him. Hand on top of Spencer's head and then it was being stroked down his body. The only reaction that he got was for the wolf to roll onto his side more, giving Aaron access to his belly. 

When Spencer's eyes opened minutes later, there wasn't shock in them. There was contentment and safety. He wasn't shocked to be in his form. That fact shocked Aaron. 

_Good morning_. Spencer moved to stand on his legs, leaning forward and licking the side of Aaron's face before he settled onto his hind legs and just stared at him. 

"Morning." Aaron watched Spencer for several seconds before it clicked in his head. He felt ashamed. For most shifters, it was strong emotions that caused shifts. Anger and fear were the two biggest. When one faced fear over and over again, it didn't cause that shift. The same with anger. For Spencer it was emotions that he rarely got to feel that would cause it. Safety, contentment, and serenity. Even though his conscious mind hadn't known there were other shifters on the team, his subconscious had. While he trusted the team with his human self, he didn't with his animal self.

Aaron had gone about it the wrong way the night before. He knew that now. He reached out and just held out his hand. Spencer sniffed at it. He closed his eyes and rubbed his snout all along Aaron's hand. His entire body stilled though. Aaron pulled his hand back and followed the gaze of Spencer's now open eyes. 

_I'm sorry, Hotch_. Spencer leaned over and licked at the bite on his shoulder. Aaron took his snout in hand and gently pulled him up to where they could look each other in the eyes. 

"You have no reason to be. And I think that after last night, maybe Aaron is in order?"

Spencer laughed. Aaron pulled him close, settling his head on his chest and under his chin. The wolf went easily. 

"You are a lot calmer than I would have thought."

" _I woke up halfway through the night. I had my freakout then. I should have known. I have never felt comfortable around humans even though I have tried to act human. JJ is the closest I have ever been to. It's so easy around Morgan and Prentiss, I should have known._ "

"And me?" Aaron started to pet down Spencer's back. When he reached the rump he was touching flesh. Spencer hadn't redressed in the night. He gripped a cheek and pulled. A gasp and then the younger man was straddling his waist and braced with his hands on either side of him. He smiled at the man above him. "Was it not easy to be around me?"

"Too easy, Aaron." Spencer panted. Aaron reached up and gripped Spencer's chin, pulling him down into a kiss. The genius shuddered at the first touch of tongue on his lips and Aaron thrust up into him. The slide of skin on skin was delicious. When he needed air, Aaron pulled back. 

"How was it too easy?" He was panting as he spoke, his heart thudding in his chest and his blood coursing through his body. 

"Last time you were asleep on the jet, I had to fight the urge to curl up on your chest in my wolf form and sleep there. Hard days at work, I just want to curl up in your office on the couch to relax. I made myself believe that it was just because you are safe. Your emotions don't bounce and" Spencer pushed himself up to sit on his groin. He looked ready to bolt so before he spoke again, Aaron grabbed his hips to hold him down. 

"And what?" Aaron asked.

"And I've been in love with you for years. I just...even with trying to act human, I know I am not and starting a relationship with a human was not something that I even wanted to try. And of course, you are still recently divorced." Spencer was looking just to the left of his face. Aaron was used it. He did it a lot when talking about hard subjects. He moved his hands from slim hips to rub at thighs. 

To hear his same fears coming from the mouth of the man he had been in love with for the past year. If he was being completely honest with himself, he'd been falling in love with him for a lot longer. Haley was human but her family had shifters in it. Falling in love with her had been forbidden as his parents were strict traditionalists and one didn't marry outside their own kind. From the moment he'd met Spencer he'd felt the draw to him. Up until he'd seen his eyes flash gold, he'd never even entertained that something could happen between them. 

Aaron sat up, pulling Spencer down farther into his lap. His cock slid along Spencer's crack and the younger man shuddered. He hadn't missed when the man on him had started to harden. Even if he'd not seen it, he could smell it, as well as smell his own. He knew what he wanted but he didn't know what Spencer wanted. 

"I love you too, Spencer." Aaron gripped Spencer's ass cheeks and used them to manipulate Spencer's thrusts against him. "What do you want?"

"You. In. Me." Spencer panted, his hands moving to grip the headboard. Aaron reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer, happy that the younger man had some in there, and slicked up his fingers. The younger man shifted up to where Aaron could get to his entrance. He was quick but made sure that Spencer was stretched. He didn't want to hurt him. Spencer could only pant as he was stretched as Aaron was sucking, licking, and biting at his nipples which were right at mouth height. When he had three inside of the young man, Aaron brushed against his prostate one last time before pulling out all the way. 

Aaron held himself while Spencer centered and then slowly thrust down. Once the head popped through the ring of muscles, Spencer leaned forward and kissed him. When he was fully seated, Aaron gasped in a breath at the tightness surrounding him. The younger man wasn't idle for long. He started to thrust and rock before Aaron was sure that he was ready but he knew his body better than Aaron did. Spencer's rhythm never faltered. 

Spencer's lack of giving out information into past lovers had long been a topic of discussion between Aaron and Gideon and then Aaron and Dave. It wasn't done to hurt or maim Spencer's character just a topic that came up from time to time. Gideon had been of the stance that Spencer was a virgin. Even after three years of working at the bureau, Gideon had still thought it. Aaron had figured that Spencer had at least had sex at college when he'd hit the legal age of consent for California. He'd spent his puberty years on college campuses instead of high school, there was a slim chance that he'd left college a virgin. Dave had been of the idea that Spencer was little more adventurous than his attitude would show. 

Aaron wrapped a hand around Spencer's cock at the same time that he pulled the younger man forward and bite the base of his neck. Spencer shuddered as his ass muscles clenched in orgasm. Aaron let go of the flesh in his mouth when he tasted the first drop of blood. He hadn't meant to bite that hard. Wrapping a hand around Spencer's waist, Aaron thrust into him a few more times before he came as well. Spencer was slumped against him and Aaron was afraid he'd go back to sleep so he forced the younger man to look him in the face. 

"Hi," Aaron said before he kissed him again.

"Hi. I'm not going to go back to sleep. Last night was just...everything and tiring and just stressful."

"And I didn't help it. If I'd known that kissing, getting you off, and then sleeping in the bed with you would get you to shift, I'd have led with that."

Spencer's body started to shake in laughter. "We need a shower. Will I need to..." Spencer rolled his marked shoulder to highlight what he meant. It wasn't bleeding enough to need bandaging.

"No. I don't think so. I didn't mean to..." Aaron stopped when a hand was slapped over his mouth. 

"You didn't rip off flesh, Aaron. I bit you last night. That's the first time I've ever bitten someone before." 

"So who exactly won on that aspect?"

"Who won on what?" Spencer looked at him with a confused but inquisitive expression on his face. Aaron wasn't sure if he believed it. Aaron quirked an eyebrow back at him. "Rossi. Gideon believed what he wanted to see and while yes I lost my virginity not long after the age of consent, I've not been celibate since then. Of course, you have first hand knowledge as the evidence is..."

Aaron slapped his hand over Spencer's mouth. He didn't think that he was ready for the genius to finish that statement. STDs were impossible for shifters to get but safe sex was still practiced and what they had just done was the first time that he'd had sex without a condom with a man ever. "Let's just stick with Dave won."

Spencer nodded his head before his eyes darted to the clock on the wall. Wetness spread on his hand and he jerked his hand back, wiping it on Spencer's bare chest with a laugh. "Morgan and Prentiss should be awake. Want to meet them at the diner that JJ drags us all to after all night jet trips? We should have just enough time to get ready and drive there to get the endless pancakes."

"Is that what it takes to get you to eat?"

"Shifting or sex?" Spencer slid off his lap and moved towards the bathroom, not even trying to hide his nakedness. Aaron just watched him walk, never seeing him so open. He wasn't sure if it was their now changed relationship or if this was how he always was with lovers. When he heard the water turn on, he scrambled after him grabbing his phone to text Morgan to meet at the diner before he joined Spencer for a shower.

XxXxXxX

Spencer was wary when he entered the small diner that was a few blocks from the office. When it had just been him and Aaron in his apartment he hadn't noticed how much even that little bit of time in his animal form had changed his sense of smell. He'd forgotten what it was like. Morgan and Prentiss had their back to them and neither looked when they entered. Aaron had a hand on the small of his back. 

"Aaron, I can't..." Spencer tried to move backwards but the hand on his back stopped him. He tried to spin but his lover grabbed him tight. 

"Spencer, Morgan and Prentiss aren't going to hurt you. I don't know what your pack did to you back home and you don't have to ever tell me but here, our small pack, no one would ever hurt you. There isn't a single person at Quantico that will hurt you. 

"They are going to smell what we..." Spencer cut himself off as Morgan and Prentiss turned to look at him and Aaron. Aaron's smell must have finally reached them. There was a narrowing of Morgan's eyes but Prentiss was all smiles. They knew already. Spencer swallowed and tried again to make a break for it. Morgan's face softened at the display and broke into a smile. 

"Come on, Pretty Boy. I've got your coffee." Morgan held up a mug with a smile on his face. Spencer smiled back at him shyly. He let Aaron lead him over to the booth. He didn't know what he wanted. To sit on the inside with Prentiss across from him but be trapped by Aaron or to sit on the outside across from Morgan and be able to escape. Aaron, Morgan, and Prentiss were silent as he made his decision and slid into the booth. 

As soon as he was seated, the cup was slid over to him as well as the sugar and a small cup of milk. Spencer doctored his coffee and took a sip before he looked at Morgan. Aaron laid a hand on his thigh to help calm him down. 

"You okay?" Morgan asked. 

"Better today. I'm sorry for the freak out yesterday."

"It's fine, Reid," Prentiss said as she moved her hand across the table, seemingly to take his in it. Spencer's first reaction was to jerk it back. When it twitched, she stopped her movement. He flattened his hand and nodded. She touched the back of his hand first. When no pain came from the touch, Spencer relaxed more. She smiled at him. 

"So before we get to the first elephant in the room, I would like to talk about the newer elephant," Morgan started looking right at Aaron. "You were supposed to talk to him not..."

Spencer smiled and leaned closer to Morgan before he opened his mouth to speak. "Fuck me?"

The sound that Morgan made sounded like he swallowed his tongue. Aaron was laughing while Prentiss was just shocked. Spencer sat back. 

"I made the choice, Morgan. I had him dead to rights on the floor of my living room. The only thing he could do was lie there and hope I didn't use my half turned hand to rip his throat out. He was at my mercy. So stick that image you have of me as a blushing virgin and throw it away. I haven't had that card to play since I turned eighteen."

"Touche kid," Morgan said with a smile. His entire body relaxed back into the seat. "Every shifter at Quantico is going to know, Hotch."

"And we've always kept their secrets secret. Many are going to be too shocked at Reid being a shifter to worry too much about me for a while."

"So, what form?" Prentiss asked. 

Spencer smiled at her for the change in conversation topic. The look that Morgan gave both him and Aaron told him it wasn't over, just shelved for the time being. 

"A fox right?" Morgan asked.

"Actually red wolf. It was part of why my old pack shunned me. Mom's bloodline went dormant for many generations. Dad was a fox. We were all shocked when I changed for the first time. Three weeks later, dad left. That's when I started to suppress. I haven't felt safe since then."

A look passed between Aaron and Morgan and Spencer let it pass without saying anything. 

"So two wolves, a bobcat, and a bear huh?" 

The waitress came and talk was suspended while they ordered. When Spencer ordered the pancakes, he watched as Prentiss's eyes grew wide. It was more than he ever really ate. Staying in animal form for so long coupled with several rounds of sex in a short period of time meant that he was hungry. Aaron's hand on his thigh squeezed harder and he tilted his head and smiled back. 

His pack wasn't any different than he'd thought it was. His team was his family and his pack. He'd found them on his own. That three of them were more like him didn't change anything. For the first time ever he was looking forward to running in the woods with the moon glinting off his pelt.  
**The End**


End file.
